Stinking Skin
by Lord Dremkang Wulfenark
Summary: His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family"-Sirius Black. The center of this fic is the thirteenth chapter. Consider the rest prelude.
1. October 1980

Stinking Skin  
  
October 1980  
  
Mister Moony would like to cordially invite you to his humble doghouse for the greatest Halloween celebration the wizarding world has ever seen. We shall imbibe the dark fluid that is the October night, become intoxicated upon its black liquor (and you on our Black friend's liquor, no doubt). The song of chill dusk and red-veined sunsets will resound in our veins as the four ultimate hunters prepare their night's work. Join me, for an event nineteen long years in the making-Remus Lupin's Halloween Party. -Moony P.S. Bring lots of turnips.  
  
Mister Wormtail would like to accept Mister Moony's generous offer, and express his sympathies in advance to the ears of all your neighbors. The single most dangerous thing about having you in a community isn't your lycanthropic nights; it's your insanely random days. What in Merlin's name do you want turnips for? Or, let me guess, that's classified information? -Peter P.S. You ought to send people dictionaries along with your letters.  
  
Dear Mister Pettigrew, we are delighted to inform you that you have been given the opportunity to serve as the new Assistant Head of your division of our office. We await your acceptance form at work this coming Monday, the twelfth of October 1980. Again, congratulations. -Yours in fellowship, Brian O'Conner Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
Remus! I've been promoted! You're writing (in words known to no mortal man, assuredly) to the new Assistant Head of Division Six of the Improper Use of Magic Office! Granted, this is unexpected, but I'm not complaining. Congratulate me! -Peter  
  
See? Years of doing way more work than you had to, and you've had the capacity for success all along...without five hours a night of extra classes.  
  
You know I'm teasing, right? We'll have to see about throwing you a proper acceptance party, of course. I can practically taste the...Oh, wait, that's a surprise for Halloween night, isn't it...Anyway, I extend my heartfelt congratulations on this most serendipitous of vocational events. -Moony Ha! Bet you have to dig out a muggle dictionary for that last line!  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, We are most pleased to have received word of your promotion at the workplace...all those years of academic excellence must be paying off at last, commitment to that which one sees as truly of importance is a well- looked for quality these days, and a rarely discovered one. We hope this fortuitous turn of events encourages you to use your new position for lending proper weight to Special-Interest groups. The Ministry, in fact, society itself may well be undergoing significant changes in the years to come, and you are positioned nicely to be at the forefront of the new order. Once again, congratulations. -Your hopeful friends and future comrades.  
  
November 1980  
  
Remus, do you need anything to tide you over? You know you're always welcome here, if you need to devote your savings to other needs. Do you have any idea how they found out? I know the job-search is a costly thing, so if there's something I can do to help you, let me know. -Keeping the dog-door open, Peter. P.S. Your Halloween party, as expected, rocked the western world. Andromeda's daughter was adorable...why haven't I met her before? It was an educational experience too...turns out carbonated turnip juice doesn't taste half-bad after a few shots of Sirius' beer...or whatever that was.  
  
Mr. Pettigrew. Please fill out 'Co-Worker Data Chart' number four. It is located in the 'Forms and Applications' section of your files, under B-33. Also complete and provide the 'Departmental Attendance Revision' form by tomorrow. -Office of the Minister  
  
Dear Peter, So sorry to hear about Yvonne, that must be terrifying. Do you have any idea what they were after? Has Dumbledore told you anything new? I know she's been there for a long time-maybe there's some old file they want? Are they calling you in for questioning? I won't hypothesize any further here-don't want to make matters worse for you, but if you need anything-if anyone suspicious speaks to you or anything, tell us right away. I can't think of a safer place than Prongs', really, but if Dumbledore's got a plan, as I'm sure he does, it's probably a better one. -Hoping not to alarm you, Moony.  
  
If you need something, tell me. I spoke to Dumbledore; he says the Order's covering the whole thing pretty thoroughly. Don't talk to anyone you don't normally, and try to remember if she said anything-if you do, forget it. Knowledge could mark someone as a target here. We're all coming through to the end of this. -Sirius P.S. Are you ok?  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, Please accept our apologies on the stress the loss of your co-worker must be causing you, both emotional and in terms of added workload. It is always difficult when those close to us have their lives cut short, and we tend to feel a certain degree of responsibility. In such circumstances, one must take a moment to reflect on one's life-sometimes realizing that the best of opportunities should not be let to pass by, or that something so simple as politeness to a well-meaning individual can brighten your own horizons considerably. We hope you will reply to this letter-we apologize if we alarmed you with our first. Make what changes you must, and face the new day with strength. -Sympathetically, Your friends.  
  
To Whom It May Concern: What do you want from me? If you know so much about me, you must know I'm the untalented one-the one who has to work four times as hard for everything-who needs the protection, rather than being able to give it. What use can Peter Pettigrew be to you?  
  
Hey, Wormtail, you've got an awesome apartment...big, open dining room, carpeting, plenty of space, right? D'you think it'd be ok if we crashed your place for the Christmas party this year? It'd be excellent if you could pick up some foodstuffs for the big night, too. -Prongs  
  
Remus, is James actually the most entitled man on earth? He's writing me asking to use my house, my clean house, for the Christmas party, which, as I remember, he was supposed to supply and throw. Did I mention he told me to get the food too? It's just tiresome, you know? He acts like there's just one thing that matters-Lily-and whatever else happens on his way to pleasing her is ok. -Peter  
  
Wormtail, Yes, Prongs is actually the most entitled man on earth. Entitled, arrogant, loving, self-absorbed, courageous, chivalrous to a fault, unbelievably conceited...wouldn't have him any other way. Prongs is the best alpha any pack ever sought direction from. The wolf pack is not a group of mindless cronies following their omnipotent leader, as I've told you four thousand and a half times. Each wolf serves a role, facilitating the running of the pack, be it determining goals, organizing action or any other function. Prongs happens to be best at leading as he is-he's such a great guy because he's arrogant, overbearing, bullying and vain. It's as much a part of him as Padfoot's protectiveness, your ability to spot minute points others would have missed, or my nosiness. I'll remind it's his turn to host. No worries, he won't get out of it. I'll take him shopping myself if I have to...although he'll probably just find some way to turn it into an expedition for getting me new robes... -In conciliatory attempts, Moony.  
  
December 1980  
  
Please join us for our first holiday party! Where: The Potter's When: Christmas eve-December 24th Why: To break in our new home, and show Harry how a party is done. R.S.V.P. -Lily, Harry and James Potter P.S. The views expressed or represented by the above are not necessarily those held by all members of the household. At the very least, I def wouldn't have phrased it like that card. See if you can convince Remus to dance with Savannah at the party, I had to give up on him...every time I brought it up he dragged me into a pet store as punishment. See you on Christmas Eve. -Prongs  
  
Dear Lily, Harry and James, Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss Lily's cookies for the world-which means I'll have to arrive three hours early, since Remus is sure to arrive two hours early and eat them all first. Then he'll give some excuse about canine appetites...I swear, the man's worse than Lily when she was pregnant. -Peter  
  
Wormtail, I'm sorry to bother you about this; it's really just my own burden to bear, but I wanted to tell someone. Though I've been triggered to write you by an event which has just occurred, the real beginning of this story is a while back-actually, last June. I'm pretty sure you know of what I speak. I thought I'd made it quite plain to the Death Eaters who insisted on complicating our little road-trip last summer that I had absolutely no interest whatsoever in joining them or anyone associated with them-not even for lunch. It appears our be-cowl-ed (ok, I made that word up, so sue me) adversaries have extreme difficulty taking a hint. I wonder if its not hereditary-I don't think I've met anyone this stubborn save Sirius. But I've been digressing. Late September the letters started again. They were solicitous, sickeningly sympathetic to the poor wretch of a lycanthrope-so unctuous the ink practically reeked of Lucius Malfoy. The preliminary was just a greeting-an apology, they said, for any alarm they might have caused me over the summer, when last they wrote. I ignored the first letter, I might add. The day after I got fired they sent me another one. It was all full of condolence and sugary words, saying in no uncertain terms that they had gotten me fired and were fully prepared to do it again if I failed to respond, and would I like to have tea on Saturday-they keep signing 'your friends'. 'Well,' I told them, 'if you know me, you'll know I'm an anti-social lunatic.' I need hardly tell you how very poor my choice of words there was. They picked up on the lunatic thing like Padfoot on trouble. I've just sent their owl back to them with a response, which, with any luck, will get the message across. I wrote: 'Go away.' Just in case this didn't work, I copied it into several languages-Yiddish, French, Dutch and Swahili. Still, I have to admit I can see why they're so persistent. Voldemort wants a society based on secrecy, mistrust, miscommunication and deception. Who better than a werewolf? My entire life is deception. I wouldn't have one if it weren't. And then there're the old myths of aggression-predatory bloodlust even in human form and all that. I expect they see me as something of a fluffy Dementor-hold out a slab of meat and I'll do a trick. I haven't told Prongs, surprising though it may seem, or Padfoot, yet. In all honesty I don't want to dampen Prongs' spirits, what with Harry keeping him in mental health like a professional trainer, and Padfoot, well, I'll have to tell him sooner or later-I'll have to tell the both of them, I know that. None of you have been recruited, I'm sure. In fact, I pity the Death Eater who's fool enough to approach Padfoot with the idea. Thanks for reading this, Worm, you don't know the relief it grants me to put all of it in writing. If you ever need to rant to someone, or go on an emotional tirade of your own, remember Moony owes you one. See you at Lily's party (looks like Prongs hasn't had much of a hand in the planning-'break in the new house'...yeah right, with Padfoot around you can leave out the 'in') -Moony, who may eat more than twice the daily-recommended amount of just about everything, but never death.  
  
It's hard for all of us, Remus, but hang in there-if there's a guy who can resist peer-pressure out there, it's you. I can see why you wouldn't tell Sirius-he didn't exactly do so well with the last secret you told him, telling Severus just to play a stupid joke on him. Still, from what I've heard those recruitment requests are pretty forceful...they're supposed to make it a hard offer to refuse. See you at Lily's party -Peter  
  
Peter. Your presence is urged at the residence of the McKinnons. Please be there as soon as you possibly can. -Albus  
  
January 1981  
  
Wormtail, How was that for a Christmas well spent? Lets just hope whoever's in charge of such things doesn't take Prongs' statement about it being the party to end all parties literally. Highly important, I think, that we continue on as we would. Voldemort would want little more than to trap us all within our homes, jumping at shadows. Sometimes I think all it would take to bring him down would be exposure to Prongs' house at Christmas-the place fairly radiates love. The image of Harry in that little leather jacket Padfoot bought him would probably melt our dear dark friend. Or perhaps it would be like that Muggle book Lily read? I can just see the Lestranges carving Roast Beast (whatever that is...sounds tasty though). -Moony  
  
Or Karkaroff and Snape singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs (images of winter holidays during third year when Sirius slipped firewhiskey into all the Slytherin drinks are now running through my head. Memories I hoped I'd repressed...) Amazing, isn't it? That we've all been able to do this, to remain friends even throughout Hogwarts and beyond? And don't think I didn't see how much you were enjoying dancing with Savannah... -Peter  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, It has come to our attention that you enjoyed a Christmas party at James' quite recently...as you can see, we like to keep current with our friend's comings and goings. In the spirit of camaraderie, we would be very much interested to hear the details of your night. Please come prepared to recount your story at our small New Years celebration in the Silver Bullet, our favorite tavern in Knockturn Alley. Happy New Year, have you made any resolutions? -Your friends  
  
Worm, Is everything okay? Where were you last weekend? Do you know what's up with Moony? He's acting stranger than usual, and we know that's difficult. -Padfoot  
  
I'm fine, Sirius, thanks for asking. I took a trip to the graveyard last weekend-I know we should've seen it coming, but you know how it is...whenever it was someone in our old year, you know? It feels like your footing is being knocked out from under you. Wow, I think I just started to sound like Moony. Speaking of whom, I'm really not sure what he's going through-it could be a werewolf thing though...you know; maybe all the killings are having an effect on him. The law does forbid werewolves, even in human form, from entering the ward of any injured witch or wizard. They say the perception of weakness has an effect on the lycanthrope's mind. -Peter  
  
February 1981  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, We would like to extend our thanks for your attendance at our little get- together; your presence was very much appreciated. We were fascinated by your anecdotes, both amusing and, in some cases, very intriguing for their own sake. You certainly seem full of stories, although one particular remark of yours could not fail but catch our attention. You said, at one point, that if we wanted to hear the 'long version' of those tales, we would be best advised to inquire after your friend, Remus. We must admit it is interesting for you to have said so-it seemed, from your own stories, that he is quite the group historian. Why do you suppose that is? Your friend Sirius is of great interest to us as well, for we have had the pleasure of encountering him in our line of work, and would truly enjoy hearing about him from what you might call an insider perspective. He seems quite the heroic warrior-if admittedly misguided...can you perhaps shed some more light on his life for us? Consider it a favor among future comrades. -Your friends  
  
Petey, Care to give us the skinny on dear old Siri? I'm afraid my last encounters with him-during your little road trip over the summer-didn't really give us a chance to catch up. I presume you're bright enough to guess what'll happen, should you deprive a, shall we say 'estranged' relative her rights to such information. -Your old schoolmate  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, We would like to apologize for the rash behavior of a mutual acquaintance recently, and hope that the letter we understand you received from her ruffled no feathers. She has been spoken to about the proper treatment one expects and gives to friends, and we sincerely urge you to put her ill- judged words out of mind. We look forward to speaking with you soon. -Your friends  
  
March 1981  
  
Sirius is James' best friend, if you didn't know that already. I suppose you're all quite well informed about his early childhood-and, come to think of it, his career at Hogwarts. He's the sort of guy who's always in the center of things, but he's not so much like James. He doesn't really need to be, its just that wherever he is usually tends to become centralized in people's view. He's loud, brash and impulsive-you aren't wrong to call him a warrior. Sometimes I wonder what he'll do when this is all at an end. I doubt he could ever become a normal adult-live a normal life. He loves conflict and seems to feel most at home when fighting. Even in our schooldays he would go so far as to carry a mere grudge to a potentially fatal point, and seems to fancy himself everyone's keeper. He likes to make sure everyone is doing what he thinks of as safe, which used to have some severe ramifications on our social lives, as I'm sure Bellatrix will tell you. In a word: paranoid. All right, I've said my piece. Now I have a few questions for you. You call us 'friends' but I don't believe I've ever seen your face or heard your name. You're so keen to learn about my life story, but as you consistently pointed out when we met...if it was indeed you whom I met...I know nothing about you. -Peter  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, We are most delighted to inform you that you are presented with the promotional opportunity to Head of Division Six of the Improper Use of Magic office. We sincerely hope you will serve in this capacity and await your acceptance tomorrow at work. -Yours in fellowship Brian O'Conner Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
Dear Peter, Congratulations on the promotion! That must be wonderful, to have that much authority. You're rising really quickly, aren't you? James says it's about time-that you worked your nose off during school for this and that they 'had better recognize'. I'd take this as his way of congratulating you. I hope they're not saddling you with too much paper-work, if there's anything I can do to help, send a memo, you know I'm right there. -Lily  
  
Wormtail, Congrats. Its about time the Ministry realized they're never gonna find a harder working employee. Your former boss is dead. You got his spot. I want to hear that everything's ok, Peter. If the Death Eaters are targeting your office, which you got to admit, it's starting to look like, you have to let us know everything you do. We know someone's passing information about us-someone close. Don't talk to anyone you aren't one hundred percent sure of and keep safe. -Padfoot.  
  
April 1981  
  
Hey, Wormtail, What's up? Come over to the homestead Friday, if you can. We haven't heard from you in a while, and Remus is trying to come up with some way to throw a party for your promotion. Yeah, about that, congrats. You've got that whole businessman thing down pat, and you're what, almost a year out of Hogwarts? -James  
  
Dear Remus, James sent me a letter-I actually think that's the first time he's done so 'just to check in' with me. Will you be at his house on Friday? -Peter  
  
Wormtail, That means he wants something. If James initiates conversation, it always means he wants something. If he congratulated you, it means he wants something big. Sorry, I won't be able to make it on Friday and help you figure out just what the old shyster is up to, I've got a couple of job interviews lined up. Please don't spread that around though, the last time I had one my prospective employer suddenly had a lycanthropy-related revelation. Would you believe he had a silver chair for me to sit in? -Moony  
  
James, Thanks man, see you Friday. Remus says he can't make it though... -Peter P.S. At last, the cookies will be mine.  
  
Wormtail, What's going on? I suddenly find that one of my best friends is being evasive-nothing new from Prongs, but Padfoot? He hasn't spoken more than a paragraph to me in two weeks, and he's got that 'don't unleash that dog' expression every time I try to bring the matter up. He keeps after me to wonder where I'm going, which I guess is just the strain of all this manifesting in his guardian aspect. They say the Dark Mark was spotted over the Baron's home the other day, but when I asked Sirius, who was with the Auror unit in charge of the investigation, he completely avoided the topic and started in about the spy. I mean, I suppose that's natural, but I can't shake something in his voice... -Moony  
  
Pettigrew, Be at your office tomorrow, full-moon night. I want to speak to you in private about a friend of yours...I trust you can make your office sufficiently so? Watch your back for werewolves. -Alastor  
  
May 1981  
  
Wormtail, I need to get out of the house-Padfoot's been here all day with one stupid theory after another...some including the implication that Remus, of all people, might be the spy-I believe his exact words were: "If you were building a dark army, who'd be the first guy you want? The homeless genius is who. Remus knows the Magical community will never accept him, no matter if we four do." Went prattling on about having been able to keep us in the dark about his lycanthropy for two years, etc. Bloody idiot. I'm out. Meet me at the Cauldron half an hour after you get this message. -James  
  
You know, I hate to say this, but Remus has been in touch with Death Eaters...they say they're very persuasive when they come for you. See you in half an hour. -Peter  
  
Wormtail! I'm the newly instated zoology professor in a muggle school-I won't tell you which one, or where, lest this be intercepted by my ill wishers. -Moony  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, A very happy birthday to you! Enclosed is our gift to you. We know it may seem a bit odd, but muggles keep them for defense, and we assure you, its practical in some situations. The bullets are pure silver, in case you're wondering. We'll be interested to hear what James, Remus and Sirius are doing to celebrate your birthday. -Your friends  
  
Peter, Happy birthday! You'll find your present on your desk at work. Wish we could be with you. -Lily, Harry and James  
  
June 1981  
  
Peter, Please be so kind as to drop by my office tomorrow night. I believe you remember the route. -Albus  
  
Worm, I have to talk to you. Come with me to see Prongs and Lily the day after the man of the house celebrates his birthday. Moony's promised us quite the party. -Padfoot  
  
Sirius, Sure I'll be there. James' parties are always excellent, as Remus does a good job of ensuring every year. I have to talk to you too. I heard about what you said-about Remus-and I really hate to add fuel to such an unhappy fire, but he confided to me that he's been in contact with Death Eaters since last September. As I told James, I've heard they can be very persuasive...both negative and positive reinforcement. Did you know he just got a job? He wouldn't tell me where though. -Peter P.S. Did you know I turned twenty-one two weeks ago?  
  
Wormtail, Once again, thank you. -James, Harry and Lily  
  
James, Lily, Harry, I'm still a little in shock about it. -Peter  
  
Wormtail, You will make yourself present at the Former Headquarters of the Knights of the Walpurgis on this coming Saturday. Do not disappoint me.  
  
July 1981  
  
Wormtail, Join us for a day of feasting and revelry in honor of this glorious occasion! As I'm sure you remember, the end of the month marks the anniversary of our smallest friend's debut! Padfoot and Prongs plan to teach him to fly next week, I'm certain. Lily's spent the last three days trying to find a comb that will work on his hair- I've told her its an impossible task, but she's determined. They say the eyes are the window to the soul...I hope so, 'cause this world can't take two Prongii at once. -Moony  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, We sincerely hope to hear from you regarding the details of a celebration you are scheduled to attend in the end of this month. Please do your comrades the honor of appearing in person at the Silver Bullet on the first of August. -Your friends  
  
I'll be there. -Peter  
  
Worm, Have you heard from Remus since he sent that invitation? We missed you last week, what've you been up to? See you at the big bash. Keep safe. -Sirius  
  
Sirius, I've been at home, like always. How do you expect me to know when to appear at James'? See you in a week. -Peter  
  
August 1981  
  
Peter, I wish I could Owl you with happier tidings more often. The Bones have been attacked. We need your help at the Ministry immediately. I'm so sorry. -Albus  
  
Worm, Where'd you go on the first? I checked in at your place, couldn't find anyone. -Padfoot  
  
Dear Remus, Sirius has owl-ed me, or found me in my office at the Ministry, or managed to speak to me in some manifestation or another every single time I have failed to be readily apparent. I know he means well, but it's really beginning to wear me out. -Peter  
  
Wormtail, Bear with him, it's the way he has of showing he loves us. The boy-man, I mean, goes crazy when he can't ensure everyone is safe and snug. I wish I could help you, but I'm doing some work for our cause all month-you know I want to tell you more, but I can't, I'm sorry. -Moony  
  
September 1981  
  
Dear Mr. Pettigrew, We would like to thank you for the useful information you have provided us with. We are very much honored by your continued trust, and have come to value you even more greatly as a friend and compatriot. Always remember that when one does harm to one's friends, one tends to be brought down alongside them. Such are the ties that bind. -Your friends P.S. Please attend our meeting on the twelfth of the month, we are expecting a truly inspirational speech from the forefront of our organization. Shall we say that you know who it is?  
  
October 1981  
  
Wormtail, Make yourself present at Malfoy Manor on the thirtieth of the month. You have a rare and much-coveted opportunity to render me a great service.  
  
Worm, I'll see you tomorrow night, all right? Just to make sure things are going smoothly, you know, check in with you. -Padfoot  
  
Stinking Skin 


	2. November 1980

            **November 1980**

Remus, do you need anything to tide you over? You know you're always welcome here, if you need to devote your savings to other needs. Do you have any idea how they found out? I know the job-search is a costly thing, so if there's something I can do to help you, let me know.

-Keeping the dog-door open,

Peter.

P.S. Your Halloween party, as expected, rocked the western world. Andromeda's daughter was adorable…why haven't I met her before? It was an educational experience too…turns out carbonated turnip juice doesn't taste half-bad after a few shots of Sirius' beer…or whatever that was.

Mr. Pettigrew.

Please fill out 'Co-Worker Data Chart' number four. It is located in the 'Forms and Applications' section of your files, under B-33.

Also complete and provide the 'Departmental Attendance Revision' form by tomorrow.

-Office of the Minister

Dear Peter, So sorry to hear about Yvonne, that must be terrifying. Do you have any idea what they were after? Has Dumbledore told you anything new? I know she's been there for a long time-maybe there's some old file they want? Are they calling you in for questioning? I won't hypothesize any further here-don't want to make matters worse for you, but if you need anything-if anyone suspicious speaks to you or anything, tell us right away. I can't think of a safer place than Prongs', really, but if Dumbledore's got a plan, as I'm sure he does, it's probably a better one.

-Hoping not to alarm you, Moony.

If you need something, tell me. I spoke to Dumbledore; he says the Order's covering the whole thing pretty thoroughly. Don't talk to anyone you don't normally, and try to remember if she said anything-if you do, forget it. Knowledge could mark someone as a target here.

We're all coming through to the end of this.

-Sirius

P.S. Are you ok?

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

Please accept our apologies on the stress the loss of your co-worker must be causing you, both emotional and in terms of added workload. It is always difficult when those close to us have their lives cut short, and we tend to feel a certain degree of responsibility. In such circumstances, one must take a moment to reflect on one's life-sometimes realizing that the best of opportunities should not be let to pass by, or that something so simple as politeness to a well-meaning individual can brighten your own horizons considerably. We hope you will reply to this letter-we apologize if we alarmed you with our first. 

Make what changes you must, and face the new day with strength.

-Sympathetically, Your friends.

To Whom It May Concern:

What do you want from me? If you know so much about me, you must know I'm the untalented one-the one who has to work four times as hard for everything-who needs the protection, rather than being able to give it. What use can Peter Pettigrew be to you?

Hey, Wormtail, you've got an awesome apartment…big, open dining room, carpeting, plenty of space, right? D'you think it'd be ok if we crashed your place for the Christmas party this year? It'd be excellent if you could pick up some foodstuffs for the big night, too.

-Prongs

Remus, is James actually the most entitled man on earth? He's writing me asking to use my house, my clean house, for the Christmas party, which, as I remember, he was supposed to supply and throw. Did I mention he told me to get the food too?

It's just tiresome, you know? He acts like there's just one thing that matters-Lily-and whatever else happens on his way to pleasing her is ok.

-Peter

Wormtail,

Yes, Prongs is actually the most entitled man on earth. Entitled, arrogant, loving, self-absorbed, courageous, chivalrous to a fault, unbelievably conceited…wouldn't have him any other way.

Prongs is the best alpha any pack ever sought direction from.

_The wolf pack is not a group of mindless cronies following their omnipotent leader, as I've told you four thousand and a half times. Each wolf serves a role, facilitating the running of the pack, be it determining goals, organizing action or any other function. Prongs happens to be best at leading as he is-he's such a great guy because he's arrogant, overbearing, bullying and vain. It's as much a part of him as Padfoot's protectiveness, your ability to spot minute points others would have missed, or my nosiness. I'll remind it's his turn to host. No worries, he won't get out of it. I'll take him shopping myself if I have to…although he'll probably just find some way to turn it into an expedition for getting me new robes…_

-In conciliatory attempts, Moony.


	3. December 1980

**December 1980**

**Please join us for our first holiday party!**

**Where: The Potter's**

**When: Christmas eve-December 24th**

**Why: To break in our new home, and show Harry how a party is done.**

**R.S.V.P.**

**-Lily, Harry and James Potter**

P.S. The views expressed or represented by the above are not necessarily those held by all members of the household. At the very least, I def wouldn't have phrased it like that card. See if you can convince Remus to dance with Savannah at the party, I had to give up on him…every time I brought it up he dragged me into a pet store as punishment. See you on Christmas Eve.

-Prongs

Dear Lily, Harry and James,

Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss Lily's cookies for the world-which means I'll have to arrive three hours early, since Remus is sure to arrive two hours early and eat them all first. Then he'll give some excuse about canine appetites…I swear, the man's worse than Lily when she was pregnant.

-Peter

Wormtail,

I'm sorry to bother you about this; it's really just my own burden to bear, but I wanted to tell someone. Though I've been triggered to write you by an event which has just occurred, the real beginning of this story is a while back-actually, last June.

I'm pretty sure you know of what I speak.

I thought I'd made it quite plain to the Death Eaters who insisted on complicating our little road-trip last summer that I had absolutely no interest whatsoever in joining them or anyone associated with them-not even for lunch. It appears our be-cowl-ed (ok, I made that word up, so sue me) adversaries have extreme difficulty taking a hint. 

I wonder if its not hereditary-I don't think I've met anyone this stubborn save Sirius.

But I've been digressing.

Late September the letters started again.

They were solicitous, sickeningly sympathetic to the poor wretch of a lycanthrope-so unctuous the ink practically reeked of Lucius Malfoy. The preliminary was just a greeting-an apology, they said, for any alarm they might have caused me over the summer, when last they wrote. I ignored the first letter, I might add.

The day after I got fired they sent me another one.

It was all full of condolence and sugary words, saying in no uncertain terms that they had gotten me fired and were fully prepared to do it again if I failed to respond, and would I like to have tea on Saturday-they keep signing 'your friends'.

'Well,' I told them, 'if you know me, you'll know I'm an anti-social lunatic.'

I need hardly tell you how very poor my choice of words there was. They picked up on the lunatic thing like Padfoot on trouble. I've just sent their owl back to them with a response, which, with any luck, will get the message across. I wrote:

'Go away.'

Just in case this didn't work, I copied it into several languages-Yiddish, French, Dutch and Swahili. 

Still, I have to admit I can see why they're so persistent. Voldemort wants a society based on secrecy, mistrust, miscommunication and deception.

Who better than a werewolf?

My entire life is deception. I wouldn't have one if it weren't.

And then there're the old myths of aggression-predatory bloodlust even in human form and all that. I expect they see me as something of a fluffy Dementor-hold out a slab of meat and I'll do a trick.

I haven't told Prongs, surprising though it may seem, or Padfoot, yet. In all honesty I don't want to dampen Prongs' spirits, what with Harry keeping him in mental health like a professional trainer, and Padfoot, well, I'll have to tell him sooner or later-I'll have to tell the both of them, I know that. None of you have been recruited, I'm sure. In fact, I pity the Death Eater who's fool enough to approach Padfoot with the idea.

Thanks for reading this, Worm, you don't know the relief it grants me to put all of it in writing.

If you ever need to rant to someone, or go on an emotional tirade of your own, remember Moony owes you one.

See you at Lily's party (looks like Prongs hasn't had much of a hand in the planning-'break in the new house'…yeah right, with Padfoot around you can leave out the 'in')

-Moony, who may eat more than twice the daily-recommended amount of just about everything, but never death.

It's hard for all of us, Remus, but hang in there-if there's a guy who can resist peer-pressure out there, it's you. I can see why you wouldn't tell Sirius-he didn't exactly do so well with the last secret you told him, telling Severus just to play a stupid joke on him.

Still, from what I've heard those recruitment requests are pretty forceful…they're supposed to make it a hard offer to refuse.

See you at Lily's party

-Peter

Peter. 

Your presence is urged at the residence of the McKinnons. Please be there as soon as you possibly can.

-Albus


	4. January 1981

**January 1981**

Wormtail,

How was that for a Christmas well spent? Lets just hope whoever's in charge of such things doesn't take Prongs' statement about it being the party to end all parties literally. Highly important, I think, that we continue on as we would. Voldemort would want little more than to trap us all within our homes, jumping at shadows. Sometimes I think all it would take to bring him down would be exposure to Prongs' house at Christmas-the place fairly radiates love. The image of Harry in that little leather jacket Padfoot bought him would probably melt our dear dark friend.

Or perhaps it would be like that Muggle book Lily read? I can just see the Lestranges carving Roast Beast (whatever that is…sounds tasty though).

 -Moony

Or Karkaroff and Snape singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs (images of winter holidays during third year when Sirius slipped firewhiskey into all the Slytherin drinks are now running through my head. Memories I hoped I'd repressed…)

Amazing, isn't it? That we've all been able to do this, to remain friends even throughout Hogwarts and beyond? And don't think I didn't see how much you were enjoying dancing with Savannah…

-Peter 

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

It has come to our attention that you enjoyed a Christmas party at James' quite recently…as you can see, we like to keep current with our friend's comings and goings. In the spirit of camaraderie, we would be very much interested to hear the details of your night. Please come prepared to recount your story at our small New Years celebration in the Silver Bullet, our favorite tavern in Knockturn Alley.

Happy New Year, have you made any resolutions?

-Your friends

Worm,

Is everything okay? Where were you last weekend?

Do you know what's up with Moony? He's acting stranger than usual, and we know that's difficult.

-Padfoot

I'm fine, Sirius, thanks for asking. I took a trip to the graveyard last weekend-I know we should've seen it coming, but you know how it is…whenever it was someone in our old year, you know? It feels like your footing is being knocked out from under you.

Wow, I think I just started to sound like Moony. Speaking of whom, I'm really not sure what he's going through-it could be a werewolf thing though…you know; maybe all the killings are having an effect on him. The law does forbid werewolves, even in human form, from entering the ward of any injured witch or wizard. They say the perception of weakness has an effect on the lycanthrope's mind.

-Peter


	5. February 1981

**February 1981**

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We would like to extend our thanks for your attendance at our little get-together; your presence was very much appreciated. We were fascinated by your anecdotes, both amusing and, in some cases, very intriguing for their own sake. You certainly seem full of stories, although one particular remark of yours could not fail but catch our attention. You said, at one point, that if we wanted to hear the 'long version' of those tales, we would be best advised to inquire after your friend, Remus.

We must admit it is interesting for you to have said so-it seemed, from your own stories, that he is quite the group historian. Why do you suppose that is?

Your friend Sirius is of great interest to us as well, for we have had the pleasure of encountering him in our line of work, and would truly enjoy hearing about him from what you might call an insider perspective.

He seems quite the heroic warrior-if admittedly misguided…can you perhaps shed some more light on his life for us?

Consider it a favor among future comrades.

-Your friends

Petey,

Care to give us the skinny on dear old Siri? I'm afraid my last encounters with him-during your little road trip over the summer-didn't really give us a chance to catch up.

I presume you're bright enough to guess what'll happen, should you deprive a, shall we say 'estranged' relative her rights to such information.

-Your old schoolmate

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We would like to apologize for the rash behavior of a mutual acquaintance recently, and hope that the letter we understand you received from her ruffled no feathers. She has been spoken to about the proper treatment one expects and gives to friends, and we sincerely urge you to put her ill-judged words out of mind.

We look forward to speaking with you soon.

-Your friends


	6. March 1981

**March 1981**

Sirius is James' best friend, if you didn't know that already. I suppose you're all quite well informed about his early childhood-and, come to think of it, his career at Hogwarts. He's the sort of guy who's always in the center of things, but he's not so much like James. He doesn't really need to be, its just that wherever he is usually tends to become centralized in people's view. He's loud, brash and impulsive-you aren't wrong to call him a warrior. Sometimes I wonder what he'll do when this is all at an end. I doubt he could ever become a normal adult-live a normal life. He loves conflict and seems to feel most at home when fighting. Even in our schooldays he would go so far as to carry a mere grudge to a potentially fatal point, and seems to fancy himself everyone's keeper. He likes to make sure everyone is doing what he thinks of as safe, which used to have some severe ramifications on our social lives, as I'm sure Bellatrix will tell you.

In a word: paranoid.

All right, I've said my piece. Now I have a few questions for you.

You call us 'friends' but I don't believe I've ever seen your face or heard your name. You're so keen to learn about my life story, but as you consistently pointed out when we met…if it was indeed you whom I met…I know nothing about you.

-Peter

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We are most delighted to inform you that you are presented with the promotional opportunity to Head of Division Six of the Improper Use of Magic office. We sincerely hope you will serve in this capacity and await your acceptance tomorrow at work.

-Yours in fellowship

Brian O'Conner

Improper Use of Magic Office

Dear Peter,

Congratulations on the promotion! That must be wonderful, to have that much authority. You're rising really quickly, aren't you? James says it's about time-that you worked your nose off during school for this and that they 'had better recognize'. I'd take this as his way of congratulating you. I hope they're not saddling you with too much paper-work, if there's anything I can do to help, send a memo, you know I'm right there.

-Lily

Wormtail,

Congrats. Its about time the Ministry realized they're never gonna find a harder working employee.

Your former boss is dead.

You got his spot.

I want to hear that everything's ok, Peter. If the Death Eaters are targeting your office, which you got to admit, it's starting to look like, you have to let us know everything you do. We know someone's passing information about us-someone close. Don't talk to anyone you aren't one hundred percent sure of and keep safe.

-Padfoot.


	7. April 1981

**April 1981**

Hey, Wormtail, What's up?

Come over to the homestead Friday, if you can. We haven't heard from you in a while, and Remus is trying to come up with some way to throw a party for your promotion. Yeah, about that, congrats. You've got that whole businessman thing down pat, and you're what, almost a year out of Hogwarts?

-James

Dear Remus,

James sent me a letter-I actually think that's the first time he's done so 'just to check in' with me. Will you be at his house on Friday?

-Peter

Wormtail,

That means he wants something. If James initiates conversation, it always means he wants something. If he congratulated you, it means he wants something big. Sorry, I won't be able to make it on Friday and help you figure out just what the old shyster is up to, I've got a couple of job interviews lined up. Please don't spread that around though, the last time I had one my prospective employer suddenly had a lycanthropy-related revelation. Would you believe he had a silver chair for me to sit in?

-Moony

James,

Thanks man, see you Friday. Remus says he can't make it though…

-Peter

P.S. At last, the cookies will be mine.

Wormtail,

What's going on?

I suddenly find that one of my best friends is being evasive-nothing new from Prongs, but Padfoot? He hasn't spoken more than a paragraph to me in two weeks, and he's got that 'don't unleash that dog' expression every time I try to bring the matter up. He keeps after me to wonder where I'm going, which I guess is just the strain of all this manifesting in his guardian aspect.

They say the Dark Mark was spotted over the Baron's home the other day, but when I asked Sirius, who was with the Auror unit in charge of the investigation, he completely avoided the topic and started in about the spy. I mean, I suppose that's natural, but I can't shake something in his voice…

-Moony

Pettigrew,

Be at your office tomorrow, full-moon night. I want to speak to you in private about a friend of yours…I trust you can make your office sufficiently so?

Watch your back for werewolves.

-Alastor


	8. May 1981

**May 1981**

Wormtail,

I need to get out of the house-Padfoot's been here all day with one stupid theory after another…some including the implication that Remus, of all people, might be the spy-I believe his exact words were:

"If you were building a dark army, who'd be the first guy you want?

The homeless genius is who. Remus knows the Magical community will never accept him, no matter if we four do."

Went prattling on about having been able to keep us in the dark about his lycanthropy for two years, etc. 

Bloody idiot.

I'm out. Meet me at the Cauldron half an hour after you get this message.

-James

You know, I hate to say this, but Remus has been in touch with Death Eaters…they say they're very persuasive when they come for you.

See you in half an hour.

-Peter

Wormtail!

I'm the newly instated zoology professor in a muggle school-I won't tell you which one, or where, lest this be intercepted by my ill wishers.

-Moony

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

A very happy birthday to you!

Enclosed is our gift to you. We know it may seem a bit odd, but muggles keep them for defense, and we assure you, its practical in some situations. The bullets are pure silver, in case you're wondering.

We'll be interested to hear what James, Remus and Sirius are doing to celebrate your birthday.

-Your friends

Peter,

Happy birthday! You'll find your present on your desk at work.

Wish we could be with you.

-Lily, Harry and James


	9. June 1981

**June 1981**

Peter,

Please be so kind as to drop by my office tomorrow night.

I believe you remember the route.

-Albus

Worm,

I have to talk to you. Come with me to see Prongs and Lily the day after the man of the house celebrates his birthday.

Moony's promised us quite the party.

-Padfoot

Sirius,

Sure I'll be there. James' parties are always excellent, as Remus does a good job of ensuring every year.

I have to talk to you too. I heard about what you said-about Remus-and I really hate to add fuel to such an unhappy fire, but he confided to me that he's been in contact with Death Eaters since last September. As I told James, I've heard they can be very persuasive…both negative and positive reinforcement.

Did you know he just got a job? He wouldn't tell me where though.

-Peter

P.S. Did you know I turned twenty-one two weeks ago?

Wormtail,

Once again, thank you.

-James, Harry and Lily

James, Lily, Harry,

I'm still a little in shock about it.

-Peter

Wormtail,

You will make yourself present at the Former Headquarters of the Knights of the Walpurgis on this coming Saturday.

Do not disappoint me.


	10. July 1981

**July 1981**

Wormtail,

Join us for a day of feasting and revelry in honor of this glorious occasion!

As I'm sure you remember, the end of the month marks the anniversary of our smallest friend's debut!

Padfoot and Prongs plan to teach him to fly next week, I'm certain. Lily's spent the last three days trying to find a comb that will work on his hair-I've told her its an impossible task, but she's determined. They say the eyes are the window to the soul…I hope so, 'cause this world can't take two Prongii at once.

-Moony

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We sincerely hope to hear from you regarding the details of a celebration you are scheduled to attend in the end of this month. Please do your comrades the honor of appearing in person at the Silver Bullet on the first of August.

-Your friends

I'll be there.

-Peter

Worm,

Have you heard from Remus since he sent that invitation?

We missed you last week, what've you been up to? See you at the big bash.

Keep safe.

-Sirius

Sirius,

I've been at home, like always. How do you expect me to know when to appear at James'?

See you in a week.

-Peter


	11. August 1981

            **August 1981**

Peter,

I wish I could Owl you with happier tidings more often. 

The Bones have been attacked. We need your help at the Ministry immediately.

I'm so sorry.

-Albus

Worm,

Where'd you go on the first? I checked in at your place, couldn't find anyone.

-Padfoot

Dear Remus,

Sirius has owl-ed me, or found me in my office at the Ministry, or managed to speak to me in some manifestation or another every single time I have failed to be readily apparent.

I know he means well, but it's really beginning to wear me out.

-Peter

Wormtail,

Bear with him, it's the way he has of showing he loves us. The boy-man, I mean, goes crazy when he can't ensure everyone is safe and snug. I wish I could help you, but I'm doing some work for our cause all month-you know I want to tell you more, but I can't, I'm sorry.

-Moony


	12. September 1981

            **September 1981**

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We would like to thank you for the useful information you have provided us with. We are very much honored by your continued trust, and have come to value you even more greatly as a friend and compatriot. 

Always remember that when one does harm to one's friends, one tends to be brought down alongside them. Such are the ties that bind.

-Your friends

P.S. Please attend our meeting on the twelfth of the month, we are expecting a truly inspirational speech from the forefront of our organization. Shall we say that you know who it is?


	13. October 1981

**October 1981**

Wormtail,

Make yourself   present at Malfoy Manor on the thirtieth of the month. You have a rare and much-coveted opportunity to render me a great service.

Worm,

I'll see you tomorrow night, all right? Just to make sure things are going smoothly, you know, check in with you.

-Padfoot


End file.
